Five Dares At Freddy's
by Grizz
Summary: Having befriended the lone security guard, Freddy and the gang decide they should get to know him a little better. After so many years alone, maybe all they want is a human's touch. Rated M for smut in the following chapters. Mike x The Freddy Fazbear crew.
1. Prologue - Spin the bottle

**Five Dares At Freddy's**

It had started with a dare. Mike was in the security booth, flicking though some generic auto magazine, waiting for one of the mascots to pop up at his door. Right on cue, the thumping of animatronic feet heralded the arrival of Bonnie, sticking his head in the door with a wide grin as he sang, "Ready to play, Mikey?".

Of course, there was no need to fear them, not any more. Having barely survived 6 nights in a row, Mike had taken it upon himself to sneak backstage, see if he could do something about his slight murderbot problem. Popping open the panel in the back of Freddy's head, he flipped a couple of switches, replaced a few wires and effectively changed the robot from 'kill' to 'chill'.

He then repeated the process with the rest before retreating to his office to wait for 12am, silently praying that he wouldn't be fired for tampering. He really needed that $120.

Since that night, things had been going swimmingly; he'd made peace with the mascots, friends even. The 6 hours they spent together each night was something to look forward to, playing arcade games, sharing stories of their lives, even hosting an impromptu movie night at Mike's behest.  
'Terminator' didn't go down so well. 'Johnny 5' did.

So when the rabbit appeared in his doorway, Mike merely set down his magazine and smiled.

"Heck yeah I am. What are we doing tonight?".

Bonnie smirked cryptically, beckoning the guard with his finger as he walked back down the hallway.

"You'll have to come see!".

Arriving at the stage, Mike had to stifle a laugh as he saw the Fazbear band sat cross legged in a circle, a small space saved for him. It was still so alien to see them replicating basic human behaviour, but it warmed his heart to see them try.

Taking a seat between Freddy and Bonnie, he noticed the empty soda bottle laid on its side in the centre.

"You've got to be kidding me" Mike groaned.

"Aw come on Mikey! You never played spin the bottle before?" Chica questioned.

"Of course I have, when I was a dumb teenager!"

Freddy chuckled, patting Mike on the back with his giant paw. "Well now you're a dumb adult, and you've got nothing better to do. The computer in the back room told us this was the official party game!"

The night watch buried his face in his palms, sighing heavily before raising his head, unable to resist beaming back at his friends. His giant robot friends. If anyone knew of this, they'd likely have him committed to a mental institution.

"Fine. Fine! We'll play. But spin the bottle always ends badly".

"Atta boy Mike!" yelled Foxy, leaning forwards to tap the bottle with his hook, spinning it into a frenzy.

Spin after spin, they all learned a little more about each other. Watching Foxy reluctantly sing his old pirate theme for a dare had Mike on the verge of hysteria as he noted, despite his obvious embarrassment, the captain's tail wagging happily behind him.

As the truths and dares rolled on, the shroud of innocence that the game began with soon fell away, and it became evident that the mascots may have used their internet access for more than looking up party games.

Chica clapped her hands together in glee. "Ooh, your turn Mike! Let's see...truth or dare?"

"Well I'm not up for dancing to the Fazbear theme again, so I'll take truth."

"Okay...tell us Mikey. When was the last time you made out with someone?"

The guard choked quietly, face heating up as the mascots leaned in, eyes staring as they waited for his response.

"Uh...um...Wow I don't know like...in college? It's been a few years I guess...".

Satisfied with his answer, the chicken leaned forwards to spin the bottle once more. "Hmm. Good to know..."

_The fuck?_ Mike thought to himself, shaking it off as mere robotic curiosity. They were still learning about humans, after all.

A couple more innocuous truths and the choice fell upon Bonnie, calmly requesting, "Dare me".

There was a moment of silence as Freddy's eyes roamed around the circle, hesitating on Mike's gaze before returning to the rabbit.

"Bonnie!" his voice boomed. "I dare you...to make out with Mike. 20 seconds, open mouthed. Show him what he's been missing out on the last few years".

The purple one shrugged, leaning across to Mike who was busy trying and failing to come up with a retort. _What was going on?_

In the midst of his panic, he neglected to notice Bonnie's paw cupping the back of his head, pushing their faces together. That's when Mike really messed up. He opened his mouth to say something, _anything, _just as their lips connected, giving Bonnie free reign to lick into his mouth. All he could think of was how weird it was...and yet somehow, wasn't.

The mascot's lips were strangely warm and pliable as they moved against his own, even sighing into the kiss and returning the affection by lapping gently at the other's tongue.

Just as swiftly as it had began Bonnie pulled away, smirking something cruel as he observed Mike's flustered, panting state.

"Not bad for a bunny, huh?"

"Wha...That was, um...I mean, I didn't mind it" he admitted, blush furiously igniting his cheeks.

Bonnie offered a cocky smile, "There's more where that came from. For now though, spin again!"

Easily as that, the game continued. It was something akin to a teenage house party, everyone swapping saliva and awkward confessions, but instead of teenagers it was a security guard and 4 animatronic creatures.  
Mike wondered if he had truly lost it a long time ago. Perhaps he was in his padded cell right now, and this was all in his head. He pinched himself. Nope, the fox and the rabbit were still kissing.

By now they had all been with each other, Mike managing to work his way around both Chica's beak and Foxy's teeth. He had regaled them with the cringe-worthy tale of his 'first time' and even divulged some of his secret fantasies, much to the interest of the gang who, by now had given up the charade of innocence. They all knew of Foxy's newly discovered penchant for bondage, and Chica had even expressed an interest in food-play.

…

It was 4am. The bottle aimed at Mike one last time as Freddy turned towards him to offer his choice, truth or _dare_.

"Okay Mike. We've all had a little taste of each other, and I think it's safe to say we've enjoyed ourselves, hmm?" Freddy's voice vibrated through him as he spoke, commanding attention as he continued, "For this last spin however, it's not quite as simple. See, we have a...proposition for you. A sort of dare, if you will."

"What did you have in mind?" The guard responded warily, absent mindedly running his tongue across his lower lip, still sore from their earlier ministrations.

Gesturing to the rest of the mascots and himself, Freddy spoke in a husky tone, "We dare you to spend one night with each of us. What you do is up to you and your partner but remember – it's your dare, so you have to do as they say. Do you accept?"

Mike hesitated, heart racing as he considered. He knew exactly what the animatronics were implying, and a part of him couldn't deny his curiosity. He totally wanted this. He shouldn't, but he did. _What have I got to lose?_

"...Yeah. I accept."

A chorus of quiet chuckles emerged from the band, Freddy bearing a wide grin as he exclaimed, "We knew you would! You'll start tomorrow night with Bonnie. For now, why don't you head home and get some rest? We'll be waiting for you."

Mike nodded dimly and stumbled to his feet, making his way to the door. It was like day 1 on the job all over again, a single thought reverberating in his skull.

_What have I got myself into?_


	2. Chapter 1 - Bonnie

**Five Dares At Freddy's – Chapter One, Bonnie**

**A/N – **This was a LOT of fun to write, and as my first venture into writing smut, I'd like to know what you think! I know people were eager for me to update this one so don't worry, I'll be working on the next chapter asap ^o^

Enjoy~

...

It felt like his first day on the job all over again, heart pounding with trepidation as he heaved the main door open, stepping into the pitch black heat of the pizzeria. He remarked to himself how the smell of pizza still lingered in the air as he flipped on the lights, grubby shoes carrying him towards the security office with a resounding 'click, clack'.

The main stage was curiously empty, pirate's cove completely devoid of the captain's usual singing that crowed from behind the curtain. Used to be that the old fox could only hum his tunes, a despondent 'dududumdum diddley dumdum', before Mike opted to clean out his voicebox, allowing him to sing whenever he liked. At the end of the day it was no big deal to the night watch, merely happy to hear anything other than a harsh shriek as Foxy poked his head into the office. How times had changed.

Taking a seat in the creaky old leather-bound seat, Mike sighed to himself, pulling out his trusty reading material. He was beginning to wonder if the previous night had even happened, or if he was really losing it. Suggestive dares from a group of sentient mascots? Yeah, he was crazy.

An hour passed, and still nothing. Mike had even picked up the old camera feed to see if he could spot anyone, to no avail. Growing restless he licked his thumb to turn the page, before shrieking as the security doors slammed shut by themselves, lights turning out with a resounding drone.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Mike whimpered, fumbling for his phone to use as a light source. Had the animatronics reverted to their old ways? He must have simply become too careless; now he was paying the price.

"...shhhhhh, Mikey." crooned a voice from behind him, an invisible pair of hands gripping his shoulders lightly.

"What the fuck?! Bonnie?" he could have sworn he recognized the rabbit's sultry tones brushing his ear.

"Mmhmm. Who else would it be darlin'? It's our special night together, remember?"

He could feel the mascot's smile as hot breath tickled his neck, paws squeezing him reassuringly. The light flickered back to life, forcing Mike to shield his eyes from the harsh glow. Peeping out from behind his fingers, the guard was struck dumb by the mascot's ruby gaze, filled with coquettish promise.

"Aah! Those dares...I really did agree to them huh?

"Yup, you really did. You're all mine for the night, but don't worry too much. I'll go easy on you."

Blush coated Mike's face as the rabbit moved to sit on his lap, long purple legs dangling either side of him.

"Uh...um...so what do we do?" stammered the guard.

"Simple. You sit back and follow my lead." With that, Bonnie leaned in for a passionate kiss, tongue eagerly flicking Mike's lips, requesting entrance. The guard yielded and the rabbit darted in, actively exploring his mouth, taking in his flavor.

Bonnie's paws began to roam his body, slipping underneath his shirt to toy with his chest before tugging the fabric gently in a silent request. He broke the kiss momentarily, threads of saliva splitting between them as he took advantage of Mike's dazed state to slide the offending clothing over his head, tossing it behind him.

He could feel Bonnie's eyes silently evaluating him, before his mouth was occupied again, moaning softly as the rabbit sucked on his tongue, those deft paws rising to playfully pinch his nipples.

Mike felt as though he should reciprocate in some way, rather than sitting there like a slack jawed idiot, but where to begin? Flying on instinct and guess work, he moved a hand down to the lower half of the rabbit's abdomen, dragging his palm lower before he felt a paw stop him.

Bonnie shook his head and moved the humans hands back to his lap, scolding him, "Nuh uh, buddy, tonight's all about you. Just sit yourself back, let me take reaaal good care of you..."  
"H-how are you so good at this stuff?"

"I'm an entertainer darlin', making people smile is what I do. Making them _scream_, well, that's overtime."

Lowering his head to Mike's chest, the mascot rubbed at one of the sensitive nubs with his tongue, feeling it harden under his touch. He decided to experiment, taking the flesh between his teeth and biting softly, hearing the human hiss and squirm underneath him.

Satisfied with his work, Bonnie moved a paw up to replace his mouth as he ventured lower, a trail of kisses leading down the guard's flat stomach. Arriving at his belted pants, he gave the guard's chest a reprieve from his touch, bringing his paws down to unbuckle him.

"Just think about it Mikey, you're my first human...I'll try to be gentle", grinned the bunny, sliding the navy work trousers down Mike's slim thighs, throwing them to join the discarded shirt.

Bonnie chuckled as he was faced with the guard's tented underwear, already dotted with sticky pre.

"Hmm, someone's eager. No one ever told you patience is a virtue?".

Mike's teeth ground together as the rabbit spoke, elastic straining against his length.

"Just fucking...touch me, please!" he panted, eyes screwed shut in frustration.

Bonnie responded by palming him slowly, stroking the shaft a few times before ceasing contact, much to the man's displeasure.

"Ready for more, darlin'?"

"Y-yes! Please, fuck..." Mike groaned, no longer concerned about his dignity.

Only too happy to oblige, Bonnie hooked his thumbs under the waistband, leaning back as his cock sprang free of its cotton prison, bobbing desperately for attention.

The bunny blew cool air across the hot flesh, the guard whining above him.

"Ask me nicely now, I'll give you what you need."

"Ahh, I n-need your touch! Jerk me, suck me just do _something_, I'm begging you!"

"As you wish, sweetie."

Bonnie wasted no time in applying his talents, flat tongue licking a wet path up the length of Mike's shaft, swirling around top before diving back down to slick the throbbing skin. Relaxing his throat he covered the top with his mouth, sinking down painfully slowly to devour the guard whole.

Mike cried out as the rabbit began to work him, steadying himself by applying his hand to the bobbing head in front of him. The sight of the bunny treating him was almost too much to bear, not that it mattered, as release was mere moments away.

The mascot continued to work the human deeper, feeling the tip bump the back of his throat before swallowing around him, returning to repeat the process. Purple paws gently stroked pale thighs in an effort to soothe the guard as he slurped and sucked him closer to climax.

A familiar sensation rose up in the pit of Mike's belly, barely giving him enough time to cry, "Ah fuck! I-I'm gonna-!", as pure white clouded his sight, ascending through the tiers of pleasure.

Not once did Bonnie stop moving, throat flexing around the human as he shot ropes of cream into him, screaming everything from the mascot's name to nonsensical praise.

Panting heavily, the stars dissipated from Mike's vision as he came down from his climactic high. Bonnie rose up to sit on his lap once more, leaning into the guards face and opening his mouth to reveal the load he had been milked of seconds ago. Blushing profusely, he could only watch as Bonnie closed his jaws and made a show of slowly, audibly swallowing, watching as the small lump disappeared down his throat.

Bonnie giggled quietly and pressed his lips against the night watch's, tongue snaking out to play with the other's, arms encircling him in a warm embrace.

"You enjoy yourself? Sure tastes like it" the bunny crooned, breaking the kiss to revel in Mike's sweet embarrassment.

The guard did nothing but groan, hiding his scarlet face in his hands.

"I'll take that as a yes. Remember buddy, this was only night one; Foxy gets you tomorrow. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun!"

With that, Bonnie rose to his feet, patting the night watch on the shoulder before pressing the button to raise the door and departing the room.

A shrill alarm heralded the arrival of 6am, and Mike scrambled to replace his clothes before departing the pizzeria on still quivering legs. A small smile crossed his face as he unlocked his car, already questioning what awaited him in the cove.

_1 down, 3 to go. _

Suddenly that $120 pay-cheque didn't look so bad.


End file.
